


Bad Moon Rising

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Chains, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Thor, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is locked up for his 'monthly', whilst Jane goes to get some much needed advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

Jane looked over the basement wall where the bolts dug deep into the brick and concrete. The chains had been wrapped around an ancient, bulky radiator that was stuck firmly into the wall. Perhaps it was her paranoia, but they looked as if it were inching out.  
'I'm a little bit worried about the chains,' she sighed, knowing what Thor would say 'the stress on the walls-'  
'I'll check it tomorrow,' he smiled 'perhaps we ought to stick it into the floor?'  
'Hmmm,' she mused, laying down the pillows and mattress under his knees 'it wouldn't be very comfortable.'  
'It never is,' he pointed out with a chuckle.  
'Oh.... yeah, sorry, that was a stupid thing to say. Sorry.'  
'Sweetheart, don't be,' he reached out as far as the manacles would allow, nuzzling her cheek 'it helps. Really.'  
She rubbed against it and gently placed a kiss on his palm 'I'll be back in the morning.'  
'Sure,' he whispered 'mind helping me get my trousers off?'  
She gave him a look 'You left them on deliberately.'  
'Am I that transparent?'  
Jane rolled her eyes 'You're incorrigible.'  
He growled playfully 'It's that time of the month.'  
She slapped his arm 'You promised me you wouldn't make that joke again!'  
'I said I would try! I'm incorrigible remember?'  
He shifted so that he could stand up, chains rattling with the movement, bringing his belt buckle in line with her face. He'd removed his shirt already, which was, she reflected, the only good thing about Thor's changes. He always sweated a lot near a full moon to. Perhaps it was pheromones or something... but she didn't like to think like that. It wasn't something she should exploit. It was painful, awful – but part of who he was.  
'I would do it myself,' he smirked a little 'but my hands are tied.'  
'You are the worst!' She laughed, despite herself, and began to work on the buckle 'your wrists okay?'  
'Not bad, thanks for the wristbands by the way.'  
'I found them in a... charity shop? Whatever they call thrift stores here,' she tried not to focus on the click and slide of leather 'I thought it would suit you.'  
The burn of the manacles had long formed scars across his wrists that didn't budge. He hated having to explain them away, so he tended to wear leather wristbands or bracelets, which suited him anyway. Paired with jeans, tight t-shirts and the long hair, it completed the casual Viking look that befitted someone named for a Norse god.  
Jane slid the jeans from him, taking the underwear with them.  
Oh dear.  
'While you're down there- OW!'  
Thor winced and drew inwards.  
'You deserved that,' Jane stood up, taking his jeans and underwear with her 'I want to make sure you'll have something to look forward to in the morning.'  
'You're coming back? You don't have work?'  
'No, bank holiday, we're all off work. What is it with the British and holidays?'  
'Why do Americans celebrate mass genocide every year with turkey dinners?'  
'Good point.'  
She noticed the way he deflected everything, pretended like it was no big deal, that it was totally normal for her boyfriend to chain himself up to prevent him mauling people to death every full moon. It used to annoy her but now... it made sense.  
'I thought you might want to try this,' Jane retrieved a bag from just inside the door leading up and out into the garden. It was a large lump of raw meat, beef by the smell of it.  
'Thought it might... help. Occupy it.'  
Thor looked at it, raising an eyebrow 'That's... yeah. It might help.'  
'You don't think it would?'  
Thor shrugged 'I've tried lots of things over the years... nothing's a sure fire winner.'  
Jane nodded, a little deflated 'Shall I stick it upstairs?'  
'No, keep it here, but put it in reach. Thank you.'  
She nodded and placed the unwrapped meat two feet from him, turning to go.  
'I love you,' she said, a little sadly, 'I'll see you tomorrow. Text me when you're up.'  
'Where's the key?' Thor asked, sitting down on a clean if elderly mattress.  
'It's in the trap door, where it should be,' Jane did a little sing song sarcasm.  
'Cool, just checking, I don't fancy being locked in here all day. Unless you like that sort of thing.'  
She had to admit, the thought of him lying chained up and naked had appeal- she had walked in on it a few times and it was worth seeing.  
'I don't...' she blushed 'it's...probably not appropriate given the circumstances.'  
'I have done this a long time Jane, I've learned to enjoy it at least a little- well. Some of it. I think it might help me.'  
Thor motioned with a finger for her to come closer, she approached, kneeling so that they were face to face. He drew her into a long, soft, loving kiss, nuzzling her with his bearded cheek, breaking apart so that she could catch her breath and and enjoy the warmth that crept through her. They were so close now- she could smell the hair, sweat, the strange buzz he had before a change that made him so... attractive.  
But the pain he went through. The horror of the change crashed back into her recollection. There were only a couple of hours till moonrise- not today.  
'I don't think I'm there yet,' she murmured 'sorry.'  
'Don't be. You take good care of me. Great. Marvellous care,' he reached over a little and nipped her ear 'I love you to by the way.'  
She sighed and reached down to give his thigh a quick squeeze. She felt his cock stir not far from her hand.  
'I'll come back tomorrow,' she grinned 'okay?'  
'Sure,' he murmured 'think of me. Warm yourself up.'  
As she left, she heard him mock-snap his teeth at her, she giggled and waved him goodbye – enjoying the site of him one last time against her better judgement- making sure the large, thick steel door was heavily bolted behind her.  
  
The first time she had seen him change, she had thrown up. The second time she had run screaming. There was no third time.  
Thor showed her the system he had rigged up to prevent him breaking out and hurting anyone, the routine he had worked out over years of living amongst people- humans. He was people to. She took it upon herself to work around and with it, because he was more than worth the effort. It wasn't just the body – the high metabolism, protein diet and lean muscle from working out his 'moods' against a punching bag- but he was devoted to her in a way most 'normal' men hadn't been. He explained it was a werewolf thing- something to do with life pairings- although most werewolves were pretty happy moving from partner to partner. There were not many of his particular 'breed' who could settle down with one, or if they did it was rarely for more than a few years. Whatever it was that Thor loved about her, it made him stick around. She wasn't going to argue.  
Life was hard sure, the pressure of the change put a strain on most things, but they simply put measures in place. That was the policy.  
Don't get mad, do something about it.  
It also helped that he could build stuff – the basement was his own design. Plus there was never a shortage of work for a handy man, so they got by quite happily. She had the lab, the research, which bought her a lecturing gig every so often. It certainly gave her enough money to drive for hours looking for a hotel to stay in every month. Just.  
Jane had tried to stay in the house, sitting in the living room as the moon rose- but the screams, the sound of bones cracking into place and the tearing and stretching of muscles- it had been too much. She couldn't stay with him in person, but she had hoped to somehow help him, ease his suffering, absorb his pain, if she could hear it for herself. No such luck.  
  
  
The thing about Americans living in the UK is that they tend to find each other. Darcy had welcomed her in with open arms and an even more open bottle of some mildly inexpensive red wine.  
'What's up chicken-butt?' Darcy poured her a glass 'You and Thor having problems?'  
'Not really... uh...' Jane sighed 'I'm not sure...'  
'Use your words Jane,' Darcy flopped down beside her 'I promise I won't laugh or judge.'  
Oh good, you see, my boyfriend's a werewolf and he clearly wants me to tie him up and do stuff to him. Thing is, I don't want to tie our sex life to the worst parts of his condition because it feels like I'm taking advantage, but oh god when he's chained up and all sweaty and naked and looking at me-  
She didn't say any of this aloud and took a sip of wine instead 'We're okay... but he wants me to... he wants me to tie him up and...'  
'Oh er, kinky!' Darcy coughed and looked serious 'Sorry, I'm not judging. Please continue.'  
'That's it. He wants me to tie him up.'  
'Why's that a problem?'  
'I just don't... it's not that I object, it's just that it's...'  
'What?'  
She couldn't tell her. What were the chances that Darcy would believe her anyway?  
'I'm worried it will trigger bad experiences for him.'  
The other woman grew serious 'What bad experiences?'  
Monthly ones Jane thought.  
'Just personal stuff,' she shook her head 'but worse is that... I want to. I really want to do it to but... God I'd feel awful if I was the one who caused him some sort of flash back or...'  
Darcy stared up to the ceiling for a moment 'Did he suggest it first?'  
'Yeah... kinda.'  
'Kinda?'  
'Well, he was-' coming on to me when I chained him up just now '-dropping hints.'  
'You need a proper conversation about this, both of you, like grown-ups and straighten this out. You tell him your fears, he tells you his and then you, both of you, decide what's best.'  
Jane tapped the glass with her nail 'Yeah... I know.'  
'You're not good with these types of conversations, I know, but listen Janey-kins, it's not good to just... ignore it. He sounds like he's willing, but you need to find out what his limits are.'  
Jane took another sip 'Thanks Darcy,' she glanced to the door for a moment 'I think, I have time...'  
'Huh?'  
'What time is it?'  
Darcy glanced at her wall clock 'Just coming up to six.'  
'Cool,' she checked her phone for when the moonrise was due 'yeah, an hour and a half... I do have time.'  
She drained her glass and headed out 'Gotta go, sorry! Thanks for your advice!'  
Darcy sat looking astonished 'Uh... you're welcome?'  
Jane left her looking bemused but rather pleased with herself and got in her car, driving home as the sun began to set.  
  
Thor stirred a little, he could feel the moonrise not far off. It always brought unwelcome thoughts and just the merest murmur of the pain that was to come later. He tried to refocus himself, concentrate on something else.  
Like Jane, dressed in one of her plaid shirts and nothing underneath, walking down the steps to see him, chained up like this, helpless- or at least helpless for the moment. There was always the risk of it breaking it's chains. He shuddered.  
He was aware of the erection, it always turned up at this time- nothing to do with how he felt, it was just part of the body's awareness... okay, yes, it did have a little to do with how he was right now. He burned for her- right now his thoughts were of her and it helped. It helped to think of her touching him, he wanted to touch back, but couldn't and she'd take advantage by pressing against him and doing that moaning, whimpering thing she did. The warmth and the tingly, spreading ache seemed to go hand in hand with the change, pheromones or something like it- oh he could smell her nearby. He really could.  
His eyes snapped open, he wasn't aware he'd even shut them, and he heard the door ease open, creaking on it's hinges, then footsteps down the stone stairs towards him.  
'Hey,' she stepped in and he very nearly lost it, he was hallucinating surely?  
'Jane?' He managed, slurred a little 'What's-'  
'Look, I... can't stop thinking about you like this. It's uh... I know it's not right and it's not safe for either of us, but I just...'  
She wore that little tank top and shorts combo that she knew he liked, the one which was practically see through. She stopped and just looked at him, her breathing harsh and her steps suddenly hesitant 'I ought to go-'  
'No,' he smiled 'stay... it's still an hour. I'll warn you when it's time.'  
She huffed out a breath 'Okay...' she eased forward, towards him, stretching out a hand to his chest 'may I?'  
He gave his ascent with a slight nod and twitched at the contact of her skin. She was always so cold, bad circulation she said, so she always wore socks to bed. He really liked that, especially the light blue ankle ones or even the thigh length ones he'd got her for Christmas-  
'You okay so far?'  
'Very,' he growled 'very very okay.'  
She bit her lip against a laugh 'Glad to hear it.'  
A hand travelled down to his belly, gently tracing the contours and grazing her nails across the skin. He was on his knees on the mattress, looking up at her as she leaned down into a kiss, fisting her hands in his hair. It grew hot and needy very quickly, her tongue tracing the sharp points on his teeth, sweat sticking and running down his back, a hand slickly running between his legs and softly wrapping a fist around him. She broke away to look down at what she was doing, then back at him, grinning. He hissed and bit his lip as her grip tightened.  
'Tell me to stop if it gets weird,' she muttered, starting a firm yet gentle stroke 'I can't... not with you, but I just want to make you feel good...'  
'That's helping,' he grunted and smiled at her 'that's- uhn- extremely helpful.'  
'Tomorrow? After the moon has past?' She knelt a little lower, still stroking.  
'I'll... return the favour. Thoroughly.'  
She grinned and bobbed her head still lower, tightening her grip 'I'll hold you to that.'  
He laughed huskily 'Sure.'  
He groaned when she took him in her mouth, tongue circling the head and applying just the mere hint of her teeth on his skin. He shuddered with pleasure and tried not to move, she was struggling more than a little to get it all in as it was and god how he wished he could run his fingers through her hair right now. He leaned a little to watch her work, the heat building at the base of his spine and slowly rising up. He was grateful he was kneeling, he was pretty sure his legs wouldn't support him, especially when he felt her fingr tips graze his thigh.  
'Jane,' he growled 'please... keep going... hnn...'  
God what he wouldn't give to break his chains and have her on her back, lift up her legs and make her moan and scream for him, she was so wet he could smell it and-  
The orgasm took him by surprise, spending himself in her mouth with a grunt and a shout, her nails digging into his skin. Jane gagged and pulled away, involuntarily spitting and swallowing what she could, whilst he rode out the warmth, the ache, the flowed up his body and made him see spots behind his eyes. Everything felt soft and calm, the world a haze of tingling and aftershocks and in his heart of hearts, he knew the inner wolf was calm, for now, but the moon would be up soon. He felt Jane's hand steady herself on the mattress as she stood up and stood above him, looking down on him.  
'Hey.'  
'Hey,' he managed 'oh... wow... what brought that on?'  
'Just wanted to help,' her gaze floated down 'and... I think we have a few things to discuss in the morning.'  
'After I've eaten you out and given you a thorough seeing to.'  
Jane laughed and leaned down to kiss him, tasting his seed on her tongue- salty and warm 'Goodnight sweetie,' she murmured 'I love you.'  
'Love you to,' he replied, with one sweeping gaze of her lithe little body 'hurry back okay?'  
  
He watched her go, heart breaking more than a little, as he felt the first hot, painful spasms of the Change.


End file.
